


Fun in the barn

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV), Emmerdale
Genre: Anal, Barn, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Blowjobs, Flirting, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hook Up, Kisses, Kissing, Licking, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Smut, Strangers, Swear Words, Swearing, blowjob, handjob, handjobs, mackenzie Boyd - Freeform, moans, spit, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben Mitchell meets Mackenzie boyd. An eastenders and emmerdale crossover nobody asked for
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fun in the barn

It was a warm summers afternoon Ben was working on a car at the garage while Keanu was working on another one just outside, the work phone rang causing Ben to stop what he was doing to answer it knowing keanu would just leave it to ring out. After a 5 minute call he put the phone down sighing while rubbing his forehead, “what was it?” Asked keanu walking back into the garage “lad up by emmerdale farm his cars broke down and his local garage is shut for the day or something” replies Ben still rubbing his forehead. “You gonna go up there then?” “He’s offered to pay double since I explained it’s out of our area” “well don’t wanna miss a bit of extra money do you” keanu replies with a smirk.

Ben finished working on the car he was already on about 10 minutes later, “aye you don’t wanna go that emmerdale farm job do you?” He shouts to keanu, “I can’t I’m finishing up here soon for the day got things to do” “yeah whatever I do everything round here anyway” Ben snaps back.

He sets off in the van playing some radio station that seems to playing the same song over and over again, he’s becoming more irritated as the drive goes on realising just how far out this job is. For some reason it enters his mind that he hasn’t got off with a bloke for just over a month now, he usually goes out on the pull or uses Grindr atleast once a week to take care of his needs but he’s been so busy lately he hasn’t had the time.

After a long drive He finally reaches emmerdale farm at the address the bloke had give him on the phone, it’s just a load of barns and fields he thinks who would ever wanna live here?. pulling up outside he can see the bloke already coming out from one of the barns he’s actually good looking, nice head of hair and a cheeky smile. Ben gets out his van to greet him, a firm solid handshake. He also notices the sparkle in the blokes eyes. “Ben Mitchell” he says “Mackenzie boyd” the bloke replies. They both hold the stare for a couple of seconds before Mackenzie clears his throat and gestures towards his car “went to start it this morning and it’s just not working, tried jump leads and all that other shit you’re supposed to do” “right let me have a look at it and I’ll see what I can do” replies Ben. 

Around an hour later after a lot of fiddling around with the car Ben finally gets it to start, it hadn’t gone unnoticed the way Mackenzies eyes were watching him the whole time he was working on it. “Ah thanks mate life saver” Mackenzie chirps handing Ben his money. “Right I’ll be off then and by the way there’s a lot more places closer to here than us in Albert square maybe try somewhere else next time don’t think I’ll be doing that drive up here again” Ben laughs getting into his van. He’s about to shut the door when Mackenzie appears infront of it “oh but then I wouldn’t get a fit bloke to look at would i?” He says licking his lips. Before Ben can make sense of what’s happening Mackenzie continues “you gonna let me tip you for all your hard work?” He winks and grabs Bens hand. Ben obliges getting out the van and shutting the door behind him, Mackenzie leads him to the barn shutting the door behind them. If there wasn’t cracks in the roof the whole place would be pitch black, “so what kind of tip you got in mind?” Ben smirks. Within seconds Mackenzies hands are on his waist pulling him in, their lips crashing together with tongues instantly entering each other’s mouths both so desperate for the connection. Bens hands come up to Mackenzies hair ruffling through it scratching at his scalp causing Mackenzie to hum into the kiss.

After a couple of minutes they both pull away breathless and hot, Mackenzie drops to his knees beginning to undo Bens belt and trousers, he pulls them down to his knees realising Ben hasn’t got any boxers on his eyes widen at the sight of Bens hard cock. “Yeah like to feel the breeze” Ben chuckles. Mackenzie starts at his balls giving them slight licks before taking them into his mouth and sucking. He brings his hand up to Bens cock starting to pump it slowly, Ben runs his hand through Mackenzies hair tugging at it to pull his mouth up to his cock.

Mackenzie lets his head be pulled up locking his lips around the tip of Bens cock, he takes it all in one go reaching the base with only a small gag, Ben lets out a relieved moan while throwing his head back. Mackenzie gives it a few sucks before pulling his head off and giving the slit a few licks. He stands up and motions for Ben to take his trousers off completely. Ben does as he’s told, he hasn’t had sex for so long he just wants his orgasm. Once Bens took his trousers off Mackenzie takes his hands again walking him over to the hay bales throwing him down on top of them with himself on top of Bens body. He begins kissing Ben again with a lot more lust and want, it’s a mostly tongue kiss with low moans slipping from both their mouths inbetween. Mackenzie moves his head to place kisses on Bens cheek leading to his jaw and down to his neck stopping in one place sucking and biting enjoying the moans of pleasure leaving Bens mouth.

Bens hands start to lift Mackenzies T-shirt over his head Mackenzie lifts his arms up helping him get it off, once his top is off Bens mouth is instantly on Mackenzies chest kissing all the places he can reach, his hands roaming down his body to his belt undoing it before undoing his jeans, he slips his hand inside feeling Mackenzie hard in his boxers grabbing his length with force causing Mackenzie to moan and jerk forward. He pulls off Ben shoving his boxers down with his jeans kicking them both off, he grabs his own cock giving himself a few pumps while staring into Bens eyes, Ben begins to sit up but Mackenzie is back on top of him stopping him from moving, he moves himself over Bens head so his cock is infront of his mouth, he gives Bens cheek a tap with his cock then pushing it to his lips, Ben gives the tip a few licks before opening his mouth and taking Mackenzies length as much as he can, Mackenzie begins to thrust into his mouth fast, Ben lets him even though he’s gagging he can take it, spit is dribbling from his mouth but he couldn’t care less this is so hot. “You got anything” Mackenzie says abruptly pulling his cock out of Bens mouth. “Yeah back pocket” Ben replies wiping the excess spit from around his mouth.

Mackenzie finds the lube and condom in the back of Bens trousers at the other side of the barn, he gets back to Ben ordering him to turn over and bend over the hay, Ben does as he’s told arching his back and spreading his legs. Mackenzie drops to his knees tracing his fingers over Bens hole before giving it a few licks with his tongue “want you inside now” Ben demands. Mackenzie dribbles some lube onto his fingers before entering one into Ben, quickly he adds another pumping them in and out, he adds a third to make sure Bens open enough, Ben is letting out little quiet moans but Mackenzie wants to have him squirming and shouting. He opens the condom smoothing it down his length before covering it in lube and giving it a few pumps, he lines it up with Bens hole but before he pushes it in he leans over whispering into Bens ear “you’re so fucking sexy”. He pulls back admiring Bens body, he pushes the tip of his cock into Ben edging himself in slowly knowing he has a big length. “Fucking put it all in” Ben demands while throwing his head back. So Mackenzie does just that slamming the whole of his cock into Ben causing him to jerk forward biting down on his lip, Mackenzie does it again and again and again not stopping just slamming as hard as he can into him, Ben is moaning and whining under him, his own moans escaping his mouth while he digs his fingers into Bens hips. He gets a rhythm that’s so fast they’ve both got sweat dripping from their bodies and they’re both red in the face, Mackenzie can feel his orgasm approaching so he takes one hand off Bens hip bringing it round to pump his cock at the same pace he’s fucking him, Ben comes to his climax first shooting all over Mackenzies hand with a loud roar, causing Mackenzie to tip over the edge he lets out a few moans and words that Ben can’t make out still coming down from his high, Mackenzie manages to pull out of Ben and collapses next to him on the hay. Ben rolls over onto his back, they’re both laying breathing uncontrollable with sweat running down their bodies. “Fuck me that was hot” says Ben while still getting his breath back. “What can I say I’ve got a few skills” Mackenzie smirks at him. After a while they both get dressed Mackenzie disposing of the used condom, they both head out the barn without a word Ben is back at his van Mackenzie still at the door of the barn. “That was fun maybe do it again sometime” Mackenzie shouts “yeah maybe” Ben replies with a wink before getting into his van.


End file.
